10 Tahun Setelah Aku Mati II
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sebelum dan setelah kematian, bukan hanya dalam sepuluh tahun, bahkan dalam seribu tahun setelah kematianku."


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 Tahun Setelah Aku Mati**

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Mega tampak sangat pekat di atas sana. Masih jelas terlihat walau langit malam berusaha menyamarkannya. Gugusan awan yang berisi uap air telah dikondensasikan menjadi air hujan yang jatuh begitu deras malam ini. Bulir-bulir kecil itu berjatuhan dengan teratur, intensitas yang terlalu deras tak akan sampai melukai siapapun. Termasuk gadis ini. Hujan tak akan melukainya, karena aku telah memberinya luka yang amat pedih. Tak akan sebanding dengan butiran hujan malam ini.

.

Aku terus memandang punggung gadis ini tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Wajahnya memerah seolah akulah yang tengah iya tatap. Pandangannya masih sama, teduh dan menyejukkan. Hujan malam ini berhasil mengubah atmosfer menjadi sangat syahdu. Bahu gadis itu terus bergetar menahan lonjakan perasaan yang berhasil menggapai dan menembus kulitku. Untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini dia mengecup pusara yang mulai ditumbuhi lumut dan menutupi setengah dari ukiran namaku. Helaan nafas hangat pada pusara tua itu berhasil menjangkauku, helaan nafas yang seakan menyatakan cinta dan hasrat yang telah berpadu menjadi satu menunggu untuk diungkapkan.

Haruno Sakura. Atau mungkin kusebut dia Uchiha Sakura setelah mimpi buruk hari itu merenggut segalanya. Sakura, gadis yang telah memberiku segala yang aku inginkan tanpa harus kuminta. Gadis yang setiap saat memberiku senyuman yang jauh lebih hangat dari senja manapun. Gadis yang selalu menenangkanku dengan segala pesona yang iya miliki, dan disanalah cinta, dimana seorang mencintaimu dan memberikan segala yang kau inginkan tanpa harus diminta.

Berbeda! Itulah yang kudapati darinya. Sakura berbeda dari mereka yang hanya memiliki hasrat binatang dengan birahi yang meluap-luap. Mereka, para remaja yang selalu mendahulukan rasa ingin tahu dibandingkan apa esensi cinta yang sebenarnya. Bagiku esensi cinta adalah membahagiakan mereka yang memberi dan menerima cinta, dan kuakui aku gagal dalam filosofiku sendiri. Dia, Sakura, memberiku keyakinan dalam cinta. Bukan karena parasnya, dia tidak tinggi, dia juga bukan idola, dia hanya gadis biasa dengan senyum hangat yang mampu menjatuhkanku hingga _eros_ menancapkan panahnya.

Bahasa tubuhnyalah yang berbicara padaku dan mengundangku untuk mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Hari itu kukenal cinta pertamaku, meski dia terus menghindar tapi aku mencintainya sebagai laki-laki dan akan kulakukan dengan cara seorang lelaki.

Gadis itu masih disana, memandang dan seakan berbicara pada pusara usang dengan bibir yang bergetar. Detik demi detik berjalan dengan sombong tanpa mau berhenti apalagi menoleh kebelakang. Kadang ia berjalan semakin cepat, menderaku dengan harapan yang begitu besar dan kadang ia berjalan lambat, menyiksaku dalam penantian. Sudah cukup aku menyakitinya. Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun aku memberinya rasa sakit yang mendidih. Aku lelah untuk terus melihatnya berpura-pura seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menggapai dan membawanya dalam dekapanku. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga rela tenggorokanku lepas dari sendi-sendinya, menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan tegak tanpa getaran dibahunya. Tapi sia-sia.

Dia mencoba menutupi luka menganga itu dengan senyum, namun yang kulihat hanya genangan air mata. Dia kembali mencoba menutupinya dengan tawa, namun yang kurasa hanya luka yang kian nyata. Jika boleh jujur, aku bosan mendengarkannya, aku ingin di dengarkan sekali saja.

Angin lembab mulai menerpa wajahku, entah sejak kapan hujan berubah menjadi rintik yang menyisakan embun. Dia masih disana, tak bergerak seincipun. Kukumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Jelas sekali aroma hujan dipadukan dengan aroma tubuh Sakura yang tepat menghipnotisku untuk mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Wajahnya masih secantik dulu, tambahan garis kedewasaan di bingkai wajahnya menyempurnakan pahatan Tuhan.

"Sasuke..." Namaku meluncur dalam lantunan suara serak dan kembali likuid bening yang kubenci menghiasi wajahnya. Kali ini tanpa air hujan yang menyamarkan tangisannya.

Hari ini kembali aku menangis bersamanya dalam hening. Tak kupedulikan lukisan langit mendung yang mulai menampakkan fajar. Aku masih disini, bersama gadis yang memberiku cinta tanpa syarat, gadis yang setia bersamaku selama sepuluh tahun. Gadis yang rela memelihara luka dariku, lelaki yang memotong segala impian tanpa sempat diraih.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu.."

Sungguh! Hentikan Sakura! Berhenti membuatku menentang takdir Tuhan dengan lebih memilihmu. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan memberi cinta yang amat sangat besar jika akhirnya benang cinta yang terajut sangat dalam ini Dia putuskan. Aku tidak akan mencegah apa yang memang tidak dapat dicegah. Aku tidak menyesal memberimu hidup dengan memutus kehidupanku, aku tahu kau marah, aku tahu kau membenciku, aku tahu kau lah yang menanggung luka amat besar. Tapi ini pilihanku untuk mencintaimu dengan benar, untuk mencintaimu dengan cara seorang lelaki.

Kau menangis lagi. Cahaya fajar menambah kilauan pada bulir murni di matamu. Ada kekuatan dalam matamu dan aku tahu itu. Hiduplah Sakura, hiduplah dengan cinta yang kuberikan. Jika luka itu tak sanggup kau tampung, maka berikan padaku. Biarkan luka itu berbekas pada masalalu dan untuk sekarang berikan padaku.

Hari itu. Hari dimana aku mengambil keputusan paling keji untuk membelenggumu dan kemudian meninggalkanmu. Sungguh bukan itu yang kuharapkan. Aku berusaha Sakura. Demi apapun di dunia aku ingin tetap tinggal. Namun yang kudapati hanyalah suara nafas yang tersekal berusaha mencari udara yang terasa begitu jauh. Diwaktu yang sempit betapa aku ingin membahagiakanmu, bukan memberimu luka yang jauh lebih sakit dari kematian. Tidak kupedulikan rasa sesal yang datang begitu terlambat. Aku bersyukur menemukan cinta yang benar dipenghujung hidupku, cinta yang teduh tak bersyarat dengan segala ketulusan dan keikhlasannya, dan aku bahagia memberimu waktu untuk melanjutkan nafas kehidupanku.

Aku akan tetap bersamamu, jika kau membuatku hidup dalam kenangan, maka aku tidak akan menjadikanmu kenangan. Dalam matamu ada aku disana, di nadi detak jantungmu yang tak akan pernah kutinggalakan, jadikan nafasmu sebagai pertanda kehidupanku, karena aku mencintaimu dengan segenap cinta yang tumbuh melewati batas waktu dan kematian.

Jika keajaiban menghampiri kita, hanya satu yang kuharapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sebelum dan setelah kematian, bukan hanya dalam sepuluh tahun, bahkan dalam seribu tahun setelah kematianku."

.

.

"Untuk kalian yang masih memiliki cinta dalam hidup, jagalah esensinya. Apabila mencintai seseorang membuatmu utuh, maka peliharalah. Jika kau adalah lelaki maka mencintalah dengan cara seorang laki-laki. Jika kau adalah perempuan, maka tuluslah yang dibutuhkan. Aku bukan lelaki yang piawai memainkan kata, aku hanya seorang lelaki yang cintanya diputus oleh kematian. Ini kisahku."

.

.

FIN


End file.
